


No estoy llorando

by JesseLBlack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amor Verdadero, Drogas, M/M, alucinacion por drogas, angustia con final abierto, intento de suicidio, muerte - Freeform, teen!Klaus, teen!five
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Klaus alucina mientras se inyecta una droga y puede ver nuevamente a Cinco, a quien realmente ama a pesar de su tormentosa vida.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	No estoy llorando

**Author's Note:**

> Solo algo de angustia, tal vez algún día lo continué, no lo sé jajajaja. Espero les guste, me esforcé mucho para no llorar.
> 
> Klaus tiene 16 años y la imagen de Cinco es tal cual como se fue de la casa.  
> PD: el mature es porque se menciona drogas, suicidio y un adolescente drogándose.  
> PD2: No sé mucho de drogas, asi que no estoy segura sobre los efectos, sorry.

No está llorando, aunque se siente muy húmedo en su cara, pero podría ser otra cosa, no necesariamente lágrimas. No está llorando, porque para llorar necesitas sentimientos y él piensa que estos ya no existen dentro de su cuerpo y su corazón. No está llorando porque no puede sentir nada, no puede hacerlo, intenta mover sus dedos pero el tacto es imperceptible. La verdad, aunque Klaus Hargreeves de 16 años trate de ignorarlo, si está llorando.

Llora como cuando su padre lo encerraba en el mausoleo o cuando sus hermanos lo ignoraban o lo hacían menos solamente porque sus poderes no eran físicos sino psíquicos. Llora como un niño a pesar de ser un adolescente. Pero la verdad, es que él llora por amor.

Los sentimientos humanos son lo que nos hace sentir vivos, sino sientes, piensas que estás muerto y aunque Klaus quiere morir, él realmente quiere morir, no puede hacerlo porque aun tiene sentimientos que lo aferran a la cama, a su habitación, a su casa, a la academia Umbrella. Trata de cerrar los ojos y relajarse, no ha bebido en una semana y tampoco ha fumado, no sirve ya, no funciona. En su mente siguen entrando, siguen gritándole en diferentes idiomas y lo asustan, no puede dormir bien aunque quisiera y en ocasiones se ha levantado de la cama con arañazos en sus brazos y piernas, incluso si tiene el pijama puesto encima. Él quiere morir, pero también quiere vivir.

—Esto te servirá —dijo el traficante entregándole una bolsita de plástico esa mañana—. Recuerda no excederte porque podría ser fatal.

Fatal, Klaus ya no conoce la fatalidad, ya no conoce el peligro o el nerviosismo por una mal caída. En el campo de batalla él ya no intenta protegerse, ni proteger, ya no tiene a nadie para hacerlo. Él no quiere llorar pero lo hace. Se levantó y se secó la cara con la manga, no lo va a hacer, no quiere hacerlo, pero lo hace igual.  
Giró su cabeza hacia la mesa, ve dos jeringas, una cuchara y el contenido de la bolsa. Tragó duro. Le habían dicho que era un potente alucinógeno, pero que debía tener cuidado, ingerir mucho de esa droga podría tener resultados fatales.

Respiró.

Preparó todo para inyectársela y su cabeza giraba fuertemente, con el cerebro azotándose contra el cráneo. Ben estará decepcionado, desde que Cinco se fue, el único que más o menos habla con Klaus es Ben y él le ha dicho miles de veces que se aleje de la droga, pero Klaus recae, tropieza con la misma piedra una y otra y otra vez.

Tomó una goma para presionar y ver sus arterias, dolía, pero Klaus ya no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo quería dormirse, quería fantasear, quería vivir en otro mundo.  
Siente la aguja penetrar su piel y el líquido entrar. Sus pupilas se expanden y sus ojos cada vez son más pequeños. La luz empieza a molestar y siente que la cabeza da vueltas.

Está realmente perdido y le gusta estarlo. Todo da vueltas, los colores son más fuertes y los olores también. Sus labios están tan secos que se agrietan y sabe a sal y agua.

—Klaus —un susurro hace que sus ojos giren hacia la puerta cerrada, donde un chico estaba parado.

Se ve triste, deshecho y eso rompe el corazón de Klaus en mil pedazos. Quiere acercarse y abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo. Necesita tocarlo.  
Esta llorando, aunque lo niegue. Siente que su pecho se hunde y su cuerpo se consume, su nariz está roja y sus labios hinchados. Quiere levantarse y busca el impulso de su cuerpo para hacerlo, todo vuelve a estar más sobrio, menos colorido, más oscuro, pero aun puede verlo al lado de la puerta. Está justo como la última vez que lo vio, pequeño, con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, los ojos verdes intensos y los labios húmedos.

—Quiero abrazarte —dijo en voz alta, Klaus escucha su propia voz resonando como una melodía. Lo ve avanzar, lo ve llegar hasta él y que la luz de su cuarto lo ilumine.

Es él.

Es el amor de su vida.

Es Cinco. Cinco ha vuelto para él, ha vuelto y está frente a él. Klaus quiere gritar y abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, olerlo. Quiere olerlo, porque no pudo hacerlo ese día, pensando que Cinco regresaría a la hora, derrotado, pero nunca regresó, no ha regresado y Klaus se muere por saber que pasó. Él se muere por saber dónde está y ahora está allí, frente a él.

—Te amo, te amo....te amo.... —replicó varias veces y en el rostro de Cinco se forma una sonrisa, de esas sarcásticas que suele dar. Siente como a su lado la cama comienza a mullirse, siente la piel en contacto con la piel y el aroma de Cinco a su lado.

Los ojos del niño recorren el cuarto, él pudo ve algunas prendas de vestir suyas en el suelo y observó a Klaus. Es verdad, Klaus las ha tomado desde el día que desapareció y no las ha devuelto, aun tienen el aroma de Cinco o eso es lo que cree Klaus, porque sigue durmiendo oliendo las prendas y es algo enfermo, pero siempre estuvo enfermo.  
Klaus levantó y estiró la mano hacia el rostro pálido, suave, tan suave como la última vez que lo tocó. Lo ama, mierda, lo ama tanto que es capaz de todo por él, es capaz de matar, es capaz de irse lejos. Si hubiera sabido que no volvería, él se hubiera marchado con su hermano hasta el fin del mundo. Pero continuó comiendo, tal vez pensando que era un capricho más del rebelde Cinco.

—Quiero olerte —musitó Klaus, su voz sigue resonando en sus oídos—. Quiero tocarte ¿puedo tocarte? —preguntó, sus dedos aun continúan acariciando la piel.

—Puedes tocarme —susurró y cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar.

Klaus lo tocó y se sintió tan cálido debajo de su mano, está allí, Cinco ha vuelto, ha vuelto a casa por él, está en su cuarto buscándolo a él. Aguantó la respiración hasta que no puede más y lo aferró a su cuerpo. Se siente real, debe ser real, el oído de Cinco está apoyado justo al nivel del pecho, de su corazón, y siente los latidos locos que golpean en su caja toráxica. Las manos se hundió en la ropa y acarició su piel, la nariz se enterró en su cabello y lo olfateó. Siempre olió maravillosamente bien, a almizcle y menta. Klaus ha extrañado ese olor más que nada en este mundo, ha extrañado besar esa piel, ha extrañado beber de esos labios. Nadie en su familia lo sabe, pero han estado haciendo eso un tiempo antes que desapareciera. Nadie sabe como empezó, ni siquiera ellos lo saben, solo recuerdan que estaban jugando, un juego extraño que él había comenzado a los cinco años y que terminó en algo completamente diferente a los doce.  
Fue sencillo, cerrar los ojos, abrir la boca y saborear lo que estaba en la cuchara, luego decir que era. Klaus solía ser bastante creativo para los sabores y aunque a Cinco no le gustaba, siempre solía ganarle. Pero entonces a los doce años todo cambio:

"¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?" preguntó, Cinco asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, Klaus, hazlo de una vez" comentó ya bastante molesto.

"A la una, a las dos y a las tres" Cinco abrió un poco los labios para dejar entrar la cuchara pero no, no hubo nada.

Bueno, si hubo algo, el caliente aliento de Klaus se acercó lo suficiente para asustar un poco a Cinco y hacer que se fuera hacia atrás, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser besado en la boca. Inmediatamente el más pequeño abrió los ojos y vió una sonrisa en Klaus, una que no vio antes en ningún otro momento.

"Esperé tres largos años para hacer esto" indicó él con un extraño sonrojo mientras se le caía un mechón de cabello enrulado encima de los ojos. Cinco pestañó repetidas veces y sin previo aviso se colocó encima de Klaus y le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad de la que él lo había hecho.

"Esperé tres largos años para que hagas esto" dijo entre beso y beso, Número Cinco.

Fue así, unos meses antes de su desaparición y fue tan provechoso para Klaus, se sintió tan vivo. Entonces ahora, con Cinco nuevamente en sus brazos, aferrándose a él, colocando su mejilla, su oreja en su pecho y escuchando sus latidos de corazón mientras él olía su sedoso y oscuro cabello, podía morir ahí.

—Déjame besarte de nuevo, déjame por favor besarte de nuevo —se alejó solo para tomar el dulce rostro de Cinco en sus brazos y ver el brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Mierda, amaba esos ojos. Los amaba más de lo que era capaz de amarse. Porque si algo es seguro, es que ellos dos eran incapaz de quererse a sí mismo, pero en cuanto a amarse, eran los primeros en hacerlo el uno por el otro. Asintió, lo sintió en sus manos, y lo besó.  
Sus labios saben a miel, esa dulce miel fresca que acompaña con la humedad de su lengua y lo cálido de su cuerpo, ese manjar exquisito del cual fue adicto los 6 meses que pasaron juntos, a escondidas, mirándose y compartiendo un secreto. Ellos saben que han avanzado más de lo que era esperado para su edad, que han hecho cosas que sus hermanos ni siquiera se imaginan y que el amor fue tan apasionado y explosivo que no recuerdan que hayan pasado meses, sino años.

Besar de nuevo a Cinco es ir al cielo y al infierno, es drogarte de forma dura y perder la razón, es derretirte en sus brazos y morir en sus labios. Se siente cálido y frío, dulce y salado, perdido y encontrado. Todos esos sentimientos llenan su corazón.

Y entonces, está llorando de nuevo.

Llora porque Cinco no está allí, llora porque el amor duele tanto que sientes que te desangras frente a él, que lo has perdido todo, que no tienes nada, te sientes vacio e inútil, como se sentía Klaus cuando lentamente los ojos de Cinco desaparecieron, el calor se transformó en frío y la imagen simplemente se desvaneció.

Tenía taquicardia, su pulso estaba en las nubes y sus pupilas aun continúan dilatada. Puede escuchar gente a su alrededor gritando y hablando fuerte. No está muriendo, él es un experto en muertos, por lo tanto sabe que esto es solo el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, que dios no lo ama y tampoco el diablo, que es agnóstico, Klaus sabe todo eso.

Solo quieren que lo dejen en paz, porque si Cinco está muerto, realmente está muerto como pensaban sus hermanos —excepto Ben y Vanya—, él quiere morir para ir con él.

_No estoy llorando....no lo estoy._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que es de día, le duele la cabeza y siente que va a estallar. Reginald se ve realmente enojado y mamá preocupada. _Sobredosis_ , dice el médico que lo atendió. Sus hermanos están decepcionados y Ben se encuentra triste. Vanya se compadece de él, porque sabe lo que Cinco significa para Klaus y sabe todo lo que está sufriendo por su partida.  
Regresa a la casa a las 15:30 de la tarde y se queda en el sofá frente al retrato de su hermano desaparecido. Tiende a mirarlo cuando los demás no lo ven, solo para sonreír y querer tocarlo.

Recuerda la experiencia que tuvo con la droga, se sintió tan real, tan único, incluso recuerda el sabor de la boca de Cinco en sus labios. Sonrió suavemente y se fue recostando en el sofá, quedando frente al retrato y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Te volveré a ver, lo sé —susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente y que una lágrima se deslice desde por su mejilla.

_No estoy llorando....._

_o tal vez sí._


End file.
